


Words

by Jim Moriarty (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Johnlock (English vers.) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, I Love You, Love, M/M, POV John Watson, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Jim%20Moriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There exists a strange sentence that Sherlock doesn’t say very often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481909) by [Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin). 



_I love you_. Curious words. It’s like this sentence doesn’t mix well with what he represents. Not being Sherlock, I can’t guess what’s on his mind but I think it’s strange even for him.  
  
\- John...  
\-  Hm...?  
\- I love you.  
  
It’s like a safety catch. To be certain that I wouldn’t leave. It would take time before it comes out naturally but for now, my name on his lips, full of envy and warmth, equal any words.  
  
\- I know, idiot.


End file.
